Sent My Love To Heaven
by EthiopianPrincess
Summary: Somehow, I wished I could have told her that I love her, but now there’s no hope in doing so. For now, it’s too late, too late for me to do it....
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is a one-shot story. I dedicate this story to my best friend who is really close to me and a lot of thanks to my beta reader Nakamura Junko (gives her a warm big hug)… Hope you like this story. Enjoy reading!

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

What can I say about a girl I have loved since I was ten…that I love the way she laughs at me when I make mistakes, the way she fusses over silly things and even the way she cries over some sad silly late night show? Somehow, I wished I could have told her that I love her, but now there's no hope in doing so. For now, it's too late, too late for me to do it.

She's my best friend and I've known her since we were small. She knows all my secrets, which revealed my feelings for her; that I love her not only because she's pretty and smart but also because of the way she laughs at everything and the way she sees life and love.

I can still remember the first time we met; I was 5 years old then. It was one windy afternoon, and I used to have no one to play with except for my best friend, Naruto. He and his family just transferred to a neighboring state because his father had got promoted. And so, I climbed up our tree house. I saw a moving truck coming down the street. I watched it approaching and noticed a family station wagon following it. It stopped in front of the house and a family got out. I was about to glance away when the loveliest girl I've seen came out. She was 4 years old then, but at that early age she was beautiful. She had long straight pink hair, which almost reached her waist, a fair complexion and emerald eyes which could make a man loose his heart to them. I continued to watch her when suddenly she looked up and saw me watching her from the tree house window. I was about to duck when she smiled and waved her hand at me. I waved back and watched in amazement as I saw her running towards the tree house. So I went to the top of the ladder and said, "Would you like to come up?"

"Yes. May I?" she answered. I helped her climb up and when she reached the top she turned to me and said, "My name's Sakura, what's yours?"

"I'm Sasuke." She smiled and said, "Hey, your tree house is neat!"

"Thanks! Naruto and I made this. This used to be our hide out. We used to do silly things like play ball and go cycling together. He was my best friend and I kind of miss him you know." She smiled and said, "I'm here now. We could do the things you did with Naruto and I could be your new best friend too. I've never had a boy for a friend before so it could be exciting to have one. I could learn how to play ball and I have my bicycle so we could go cycling together. How does that sound to you?" I smiled and said, "Sounds good." She held out her hand and said, "It's a deal then!" and that's how it started.

We became best friends and it was kind of strange at first because she was a girl. There were things which I was a little bit hesitant to teach her like catching frogs, swimming in the lake, and climbing trees, but then she tried and did everything just to please me. There was even a time when she fell off her bike trying to catch up to me in a race we had and I was the one who bandaged her wounded knee. I can still remember the time when she hit the window of our neighbor's house when we were playing baseball and it was I who talked to him and promised to pay for the damage. I lost my whole week allowance so that I could pay for the damage we caused. I remembered the time when I fell off the tree when I tried to rescue a little kitten because Sakura was near to tears when she saw the helpless kitten trapped in a branch. I even fought with the guy who teased Sakura and made her cry and I ended up having a black eye and a bruised cheek. I remember also Sakura crying as she placed an ice bag on my damaged eye and later gave it a get-well kiss. I did everything to please her and gave everything her little kind heart desired.

The lake was our favorite hangout. We had our Saturday swim routine. We would pack food and later eat them under the big cherry blossom tree. In the big tree, we had a very special branch where we would always sit together and tell each other our dreams. Her dream was to become a ballerina and she knew my dream of becoming a doctor. She never made fun of my dreams and encouraged me to achieve it even if it was quite impossible. It made me like her even more.

As years passed by, I noticed that my feelings for her were slowly changing. I thought it was just a simple crush, but when I started thinking about her at night, dreaming of her and having the feeling of wanting to be with her all the time, I thought it was something different, something that made me feel strange. It made me feel alive. Whenever our hands touched, I could feel a tingling sensation in my spine. Once, when we were at the lake, as I carried her towards the water edge, I had the feeling of not wanting to let go. I was hoping that moment would never end then I realized I was slowly falling in love with my best friend.

I denied my feelings so many times for I was scared to imagine what would happen if I ever tell her how I feel. I was scared because she might think that I was taking advantage of our friendship. I was afraid of losing her and our friendship so I keep my feelings hidden.

We reached the age of 15 and I noticed that Sakura had grown lovelier each day. How my heart ached wherever I saw boys glance her way. I wanted to punch their noses as I watched them talking to her, giving her compliments, flowers and chocolates. There were times when I watched her from a distance with mixed feelings of anger and hurt, because it hurt so much to know that there were so many things I wanted to tell her but then I couldn't for she might see me only as a friend. I was so scared of letting her know how I felt about her as much as I feared losing her.

Then one day, I had heard from a friend that she already had a boyfriend. At first, I tried to convince myself that it was just a rumor. Her boyfriend was Neji, a popular senior, who was the heartthrob of the campus. She, being a cheerleader was close to the basketball team which Neji was the captain. When I saw them walking together at the parking lot that afternoon, I watched her with my heart slowly breaking into pieces. I saw her wave at me but I just pretended not to see her as I was scared that she might see in my eyes the pain I was feeling inside from seeing her with another guy.

The days that followed were the saddest days of my life. My heart ached when I saw her walk by me with him on her other side. Every time we met in the hallways and I saw him around her, there was a feeling inside of me that made me want to grab her away from him. How it hurt to see the girl I long for, now owned by somebody else. That especial smile I longed for her to cast on me was now on him. As she passed by me she didn't know that I whispered the words "Oh God how I love you."

Then one faithful day, they broke up. She came to me that evening crying on my shoulder. They had a big fight and it ended up causing their breakup. Mixed feelings scared me on the inside. I was happy because she was free and maybe I would have the chance of telling her my true feelings, but then I was feeling so bad because she was crying her heart out just for him. At that time, I wasn't quite sure of what I wanted to do.

So we found ourselves doing what we did in the old days with our Saturday swim routine, spending time in our tree house. We still enjoyed doing childish pranks for we were both still young at heart.

I had so many chances to confess my feelings for her but still I couldn't bring myself to tell her because I was scared of losing her once more. I had lost her once, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing her again by telling her I love her. So I just kept my feelings hidden, even if they were bursting to be expressed from my aching heart.

* * *

It was a week until our JS Prom, we were seated at the branch of a big cherry blossom tree drying ourselves after our afternoon swim when she said, "I was wondering Sasuke-kun if you would like to be my partner?" It shocked me out of my wits for it was like a dream I never thought would happen. It took me awhile to answer her. "I thought there are so many boys who would die just to be your partner?" she turned away and quietly said, "Well I just thought I would like to spend that night with my best friend." Then she continued in a whisper I could barely hear, "Don't you want to die to be my partner just like them, Sasuke-kun?" I was too stunned to speak; it came close to me blurting my feelings for her. We were silent for a while until I finally whispered, "I would be happy to be your partner, Sakura." Then she smiled and suddenly kissed my cheek. I could hardly contain the joy I felt then. I saw her turn red and bow her head. Suddenly she stood up and run towards the water saying, "Last one to reach the water treats the other to sundae fudge!" I ran slowly so that I would lose which meant having her with me for another 3 hours or more.

Our Prom night came. I bought a new tuxedo and used almost the entire bottle of perfume, and I then went to fetch Sakura. Sakura's mother greeted me and I went to sit in the living room waiting for her to come down. I was talking to her father when I heard her say, "How do I look?" I look up and saw her looking lovelier than ever in a strapless white gown with her pink hair flowing around her face. I stood up and opened my mouth but could not find my voice. I took her hand and shakily fastened the corsage around her wrist and whispered, "To the loveliest girl in the whole world."

"Is this true?" she asked me. I nodded and she smiled. I smiled back then turned to open the door for her.

When we arrived at the gymnasium we hardly recognized our classmates. Jeans and T-shirts were gone. They were replaced with tuxedos and gowns. I held out my hand, bowed and said, "Would you give me the honor of your first dance?" she laughed and curtseyed, then I led her to the dance floor.

It was like a dream come true, a moment of magic. I was there dancing with the only girl I ever loved. She was smiling up to me as we slowly moved in a smooth gliding motion. I found myself lost as I stared down to her sparkling emerald eyes. The curls of her long pink hair were like waves enhancing her beautiful face. There were so many things I wanted to tell her at that moment. I wanted to tell that she was the most beautiful girl that night. I wanted to tell her that she would always be the light of my darkness but what I wanted to tell her the most was that I love her. I drew up all my courage and bent to whisper in it her ear but suddenly the music stopped and the magic was gone. I came close to telling her but still had not done it.

We walked towards a table and found ourselves surrounded by friends. I asked her if she wanted a drink, she nodded so I went to get one. It took me a long time to get one and when I returned to our table she was gone. I asked her friend Ino where she was but she told me that she doesn't know so I searched for her.

As I was searching for her, I reached the garden. I saw 2 figures outlined by the moon's silvery light. They were so close to each other. I could never describe the feeling I had when I recognized the white gown Sakura was wearing that night. I just turned and left the gymnasium.

Since that night, I had avoided her. She tried many times to talk to me but I never gave her the chance to do so. I was afraid to hear her say that she loved Neji and not me. I would rather be left in ignorance of her true feelings for me than to hear those awful words and feel my hope crush and my heart break. I didn't return her calls. I wouldn't see her if she came into our house. In the hallways, as she approached I would go in another direction. It also hurt me to do those things but then I thought that was the best way to forget her. Those months were painful but I still kept my pride.

The day of our graduation came. I was planning to take up medicine at a neighboring state and was to move out the next day. As the program ended, she approached me and handed me a rose. As she stared at me, there was something in her eyes that I couldn't describe. There was sadness in them and when she smiled it wasn't the same smile that she had before. I wanted to hug her at that moment, tell her that I love her but then she turned and walked away from me.

So I moved out the next day as I planned. Luckily, I was accepted at the university. I concentrated on my studies but I still thought of her every night, wondering if she thought of me too. I tried hard not to think of her but I couldn't stop myself from loving her. Each achievement I have was dedicated to her. I thought that if I will be successful one day, I would be able to tell her that I loved her, and by that time, I would be worthy of having her.

* * *

It was a year after our graduation when I decided to return home and see her again. I thought a year was too much for me not to see her and during the past year I felt like a person lost in the desert and only the sight of her could satisfy the thirst that I had inside. As I got off the plane, I went home directly desperate to get to her house to see her, to hug her, and then I would tell her that I missed her so much and that I loved her for a long time. This time, I am determined to let her know my true feelings for her and I could not contain anymore the love I had for her.

I reached her house. I saw her best friend Ino and I approached her. I smiled at her but I noticed she didn't smile back. I was confused for she used to be cheerful and full of life just like my Sakura. "Hi Ino! I guess you're surprised why I'm here. Well I just want to visit you and I was also hoping to see Sakura. I kind of miss her you know. By the way have you seen her?" I asked her.

"Come follow me." There was sadness in her eyes as she replied quietly.

I was confused with the way she was acting but I still followed her. As we were walking, I tried to have a conversation with her but she just answered my questions with few words then I realized she was leading me to the direction of the lake. It was still the same as I left it, with the same big cherry blossom tree Sakura and I used to climb up. I smiled remembering the kiss Sakura gave me when I agreed to be her partner. It was one of the happiest days on my life and I realized that I missed Sakura more than I thought, then Ino stopped walking and pointed to the tree. "There's Sakura" she whispered.

I looked at where she was pointing and saw a newly dug tomb with the name of the girl I forever loved. I could not believe what I saw and I tried convincing myself that it was all just a nightmare and that I would soon wake up.

I stared at Ino in disbelief searching her eyes for an explanation and slowly she said, "It has been a week since she died. She died because she had of Leukemia but even though she was sick, she never stopped thinking of you. It was even your name she uttered before she died. She asked us to bury her here for she always remembered this place as a place of LOVE. She said that this is where she had spent the happiest days of her life and when she was with you. By the way, she also asked me to give this to you." she handed me a note and with that she left.

I slowly opened the note and saw that it contained the dried orchid from the corsage I gave her for our prom then at the bottom I saw a letter. It was dated last month. I opened it with shaking hands and started reading.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I know by this time you read this letter I'm gone. I just want to tell you that I feel very lucky and thankful to God that I have a friend like you. I would also like you to know what I felt inside, something I kept from you all these years. I love you Sasuke-kun. Not in a friendly way but as one who would feel like spending the rest of my life with. I have always loved you, even from the start. I guess it just bloomed each day that's why the happiest days of my life were when you were by my side. You don't know how I dreamed of you at night and woke up in the morning and dreamed no more for you were with me. When you were away, I couldn't stop crying because I was afraid to think that you were with another girl. I just couldn't bear to see you with another girl. I want you all to myself. I may sound selfish but that's how I feel. Each time you held me close to you was like a dream come true, because to be close to you and feel your heart beating next to mine was heaven. I did so many things so that you would learn to love me but I NEVER saw a hint. I did everything to please you because I love you so much that I even tried to fool myself that you were in love with me too. So many nights I've cried when I think of myself unloved by you. Well you might think that what I'm saying are lies but I tell you my heart speaks the truth and I cannot bear telling a lie to the one I love._

_I know you might be thinking of Neji but I just did that to make you jealous, to make you see me as a young woman capable of loving and not as the little girl you used to play with. Sometimes I imagined that you were jealous and fooled myself that it was a sign that you feel something for me too. When Neji and I broke up and I came crying, I just did that to know how you would react and with that I would know if you loved me too. But I failed for you didn't give me any clue. When our prom night came, you don't know how happy I was when you handed me the corsage and saying that I was the loveliest girl in the whole world. While we were dancing, I wanted so much to hear you say that you loved me too but you NEVER did. When Neji came and pleaded me to give him a second chance, I was scared that you might see us talking. I didn't want you to get the wrong impression so I told him we would talk in the garden. There I explained to him that it is you whom I really loved. What happened next was that I found you missing and later learned that you were searching for me. I just concluded that you saw us together. The next day, I tried to explain but then you never gave me a chance to do so. You continuously avoided me and you never knew how much pain I experienced then. I felt the world crushing down on me. At our graduation day, when I approached you, I wanted to tell you how much I loved you but I decided that I just couldn't do it. I couldn't bear to hear that all you feel for me is just brotherly love only. I want you to love me as a woman and not as a girl or playmate so I just turned away and left._

_Saying now that I LOVE YOU might be too late, but still I want you to know that I will always love you and my heart has always been and will be only yours alone. Think of me sometimes and always remember that loving you was the best thing that ever happened in my life._

_Love,_

_Sakura

* * *

_

I felt my tears falling as I folded the letter. I wanted to shout out to let her know that I love her not as much but more than she did for me. I love her more than anything in this world. I knelt touching the soil of her grave as the rain started to fall. I continued crying softly and whispered, "God, send my love to heaven."

* * *

A/N: whew! Well there you go. A long one-shot story just for you. Hope you like it. 


	2. Announcement

**A/N:**

**Hello guys! I know you're all waiting for me to return and write a new story. Since something good happened to me last week, I've written two stories and I want you to visit my profile to vote for the story you wanted me to start first. The poll will be closed after 4 days. Thank you.**


End file.
